Happy Birthdays bleach ver
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Rukia dacht terug aan 2 jaar terug, toen haar lief vermoord was . Maar voeld toch nog troost bij Ichigo . femIchigoxRukia !
1. Happy Birthdays bleach ver info

**Hey iedereen hier zijn de birthday fics voor Bleach ( ik heb jammer genoeg Yoruichi 's verjaardag gemist :( ) Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender & Hetreo zullen er zijn . **

**K **

**K+**

**T**

**M**

**zullen er ook bij zijn , lees aub ook de warnings ! Als je het niks vind , lees de chapter niet okay ? **

**Okay de eerste is Rukia 's birthday fic ! **


	2. When I Miss You

**Fanfic Titel : Happy Birthdays Bleach ver **

**Titel Chapter : When I Miss You**

**Koppels : RukiaxfemIchigo , RukiaxKaien ( beetje )**

**Warnings ! : Angst , Yuri , Death & Rape ( beetje )**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated ( niet helemaal )**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Angst , Yuri , Death & Rape ( beetje ) houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Rukia zuchte als ze op bed lag , het ergste dag van haar leven is er weer . Haar verjaardag ... het is niet dat Rukia echt haar verjaardag haat , maar heeft een triestige herrinering . Ze voelde tranen op komen , hoe ze wenst dat zij dood was en niet hij . Haar lief van 2 jaar die op haar verjaardag is vermoord , en het was allemaal haar schuld . Ze had iets ... " Rukia ? "Rukia keek naar Ichigo , die in de kamer kwam . Ze droeg haar badjas , dus ze moet haar gewassen hebben . Ichigo kwam naast haar liggen , en hield haar in haar armen . " Goedemorgen jarige ." Zeide Ichigo als ze haar kuste , Rukia kuste terug en hield haar armen . Rond Ichigo 's nek om haar dichter bij te houden . " Goede morgen . " Zeide Rukia ze lagen in bed dan , en keken soms naar elkaar . Ichigo streelde haar wang , en Rukia ruikte de zoete geur . Van Ichigo 's gewassen lichaam . " Je ruik naar aardbeien . "Zeide Rukia Ichigo bloosde en kuste Rukia , Rukia kuste terug en voor dat ze het wiste . Begonnen ze elkaar te strelen , en Rukia deed Ichigo 's badjas uit . En duwde haar gezicht , tussen de twee groote borsten . En zuigde aan de tepels van Ichigo , Ichigo kreunde en trok Rukia 's shirt uit . En deed het zelfde bij haar , Rukia lag op haar rug op het bed . En voelde dat Ichigo , haar broek uit deed . Rukia hield haar tegen ." Wat is er ? " Ichigo keek naar haar , als ze op Rukia lag . " Kunnen we niet gewoon strelen ? Ik heb niet echt ..." Maar Ichigo glimlachte en deed wat Rukia zeide , Rukia kreunde en sloot haar ogen . En alles kwam terug van twee jaar geleden .<p>

( _2 jaar terug _)

Rukia keek naar de bericht die ze kreeg van Miyako , Miyako was Rukia 's beste vriendin tot dat . Rukia met Kaien begon te date , die ook nog met Miyako date . Miyako trok valse glimlach naar Rukia . Of negeerde Rukia compleet , en zeide erge dingen . Nu schrijf ze een bericht , dat ze met Rukia wilt praten . over haar gedrag de laatste paar maanden .

Rukia ging naar de plaats , waar Miyako en zij afsproken . De ding was Rukia wist niet waar het was , en toen ze er was . Leek het op een verlate plek . "Miyako ? " Plots werd Rukia van achter genomen , en werd ergens mee genomen . Ze zag niks door de blinddoek , de man hield zijn hand op haar mond . En iemand hield haar vast , Rukia was bang niemand wist waar ze was . En niemand wist niks van de afspraak , Rukia werd op de grond gegooid . En ergens vastgebonden , ze moest staan . En de blinddoek verdween , en voor haar stond Miyako die naar haar grijnsde . " Hey Rukia ~ " Zeide ze lief maar Rukia kreeg , een slag tegen haar gezicht . " Wel Kaien wat zeg je er van , ze is er . " Rukia zag Kaien vastgebonden , op een stoel hij had een blauw oog . En had schrammen op zijn gezicht , hij keek met half open ogen naar Rukia . " Rukia ... Waarom ... Miyako laat haar gaan ! " Riep hij . " Waarom zou ik ? De jongens zullen hun speeltje verliezen , als we haar nu laten gaan . " één van de mannen ging naar Rukia , en trok haar kleren uit . Rukia schreeuwde maar iemand bond haar mond dicht , Kaien schreeuwde ook maar Rukia hoorde het niet . Rukia 's wereld ging zwart als , één van de mannen zijn penis in haar duwde .

Rukia schreeuwde , huilde , ze kon niet stoppen . Ook werd haar keel bloederig , ze kon niet stoppen met smeken om ze te laten stoppen . De mannen gingen weg als ze klaar waren met haar , nu lag ze op grond bloederig , onder de sperma , helemaal leeg . " Je had naar me moeten luisteren Rukia , Kaien is niet iemand om mee te date . Sinds hij mij alleen heeft , en weet je ook nog wat . Als ik hem niet kan krijgen , dan jij en niemand ook niet . " Kaien en Rukia 's ogen gingen wijd open , als Miyako een pistool uit haalde . En richte op Kaien . " Slaap zacht Shiba Kaien , ik zie later ook ." Kaien wou iets zeggen maar zweeg , als de kogel door zijn hoofd doorboorde . "

( _2 jaar later_ )

Rukia was kapot er van , en in schok toen Kaien vermoord was . Miyako was er niet in geslaagd , om de kogel ook door haar kop te doen . Sinds de politie aan kwam , Kaien konden ze niet meer redden . De ander mannen en Miyako waren op gepakt , en toen Kaien begraven was . Sloten de familie van Kaien haar uit , ze hadden een groot verlies en moesten iemand hebben . Om de schuld te geven , Rukia vond het niet erg . Sinds ze ook haarzelf de schuld gaf , toen ontmoete ze Ichigo de nichtje van Kaien . En nu liggen ze hier in bed , samen en Rukia 's liefde voor Kaien . verplaats zich naar Ichigo .

Beide meisjes lagen onder de dekens , als ze klaar kwamen . Rukia hield Ichigo dicht bij haar . " Verlaat me niet ik hou van je . " Zeide Rukia ." Ik hou ook van jou , ik laat jou niet achter ." Glimlachte Ichigo en kuste Rukia . " Gelukkig verjaardag Ru-chan . " _Ook al heb ik jou Ichigo , ik mis hem nog altijd . _

* * *

><p><strong>Gelukkig verjaardag Rukia-Chan ! Female Ichigo heeft blijkbaar ook haar charmen , ocharme Rukia eigenlijk :'( . Volgend jaar geef ik haar niet zo angst , en triestige birthday fanfic ! <strong>

**De volgende is Captain Yamamoto :D !**

**_Love & Hugs_**_ **Sonic ~**_


End file.
